The internet provides an extensive resource for obtaining information. Search engines, e.g., the Google search engine offered by Google Corporation (Mountain View, Calif., USA), the Yahoo search engine offered by Yahoo Inc. (Sunnyvale, Calif., USA), and the like, can harness the extensive information available on the internet and, by creating an index database of the content available on web pages of web sites, make it available for searching. A search engine can present a user interface, e.g., a text box on a web page such as www.google.com, in which a user can enter a query relevant to a topic of interest. The contents of a query can be compared with the contents of the indexed database. A web page of a web site that contains content that matches the query can be identified and the identified web site can be presented to the user. In this manner, a user, who may otherwise be unaware of the internet location containing content of interest, can be presented with web pages containing topics of interest.
Content, e.g., text, on web pages can be in any of many different languages. Content on the internet can include web pages that contain text written in any language and uploaded for inclusion to the internet. A translator (e.g., a computer translation program) can be configured to translate the content of a web page written in a first language into a second language. Translators can enable users to read the contents of one or more web pages written in another language by translating the content into a language specified by the user.